1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illumination apparatuses, particularly relates to a pulse width modulation circuit and an illumination apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used in various electronic devices, such as a backlight module of a liquid crystal display (LCD). In some LCDs, a constant current from a power supply is used for driving the LEDs to emit light. However, when such LEDs emit light for a long time, the temperature of the PN junction of the LEDs may get too high and the brightness and uniformity of the LEDs emitted light may be reduced.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.